10 Steps to Bliss
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Destiny Challenge. Ten Phases of our favorite ninja's -love-life. Soon enough, Yuffie notices the pattern. She realizes that the taciturn Leon keeps coming back every time. Why? Does he feel responsible, or is there more to it? It's all about communication, which they lack, which leads to very bizarre events... Then again, anything that involves Yuffie is bizarre to begin with.
1. First Love

**A/N: Yes, I must have lost my mind, because now, I'm taking 3 challenges at the same time. This is Wishing-Fire's Destiny Challenge. Feel free to tell me which genre you prefer. E****njoy. ;D**

**Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

* * *

**1. Her First Love**

"It's not fair!"

Yuffie felt much for banging her head repeatedly on a hard surface for being so stupid. The wooden desk would suffice…but then _Squall-Call-Me-Leon-Or-Else!_ would probably try to strangle her.

"At least _then_ he'll finally give me some attention," she muttered, under her breath.

But wasn't the kind of attention she wanted from him.

_Why? _Of all the guys she could fall in love with – for the _first_ time, mind you – it just had to be the most impossible man of Traverse Town. But she couldn't help it. He was the smartest and most attractive guy here. And then his eyes, they were mezmerizing.

In other words, it wasn't _that_ strange that she had fallen for her stoic fighting partner.

Yuffie was sure that Squall didn't feel the same for her, and if she danced in front of him without wearing anything, he would probably only throw some clothes at her, without bothering to glance at her...

But she wouldn't give up…yet. Squall would see that she wasn't just a girl. How? By making him jealous. Maybe mentioning Cloud would help. Squall never seemed to like it when Yuffie told him that Cloud had been her first crush…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be light and sweet. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	2. First Steps

**A/N: Wow, thanks a bunch for reading, reviewing, alerting and favoriting it! It made my day. E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**2. Her First Steps**

"Aerith, please tell me about my first steps as a baby," Yuffie cried.

She was in the Green Room with Aerith and "Leon."

Yuffie could still remember that story. Aerith told her about if often enough, especially when Yuffie said that Squall never cared about her.

"Very well, then," Aerith replied, before beginning with the story.

At that time, Aerith, Squall and Cloud had visited the Kisaragi's. Little Yuffie had suddenly started to walk from her dad to Squall's direction, taking shaky steps. Why she had chosen Squall over Cloud and Aerith, she didn't know. Maybe she had liked him back then, too. Aerith said she would never forget how happy Squall had been with that. When Yuffie had come halfway, though, she had lost her balance, but Squall had jumped forward, catching her in his arms.

According to Aerith, Yuffie had giggled, before kissing his cheek and hugging him. Squall hadn't said anything, but he had only wiped his face clean. However, Aerith hadn't missed the smile on his lips back then...

"Hey Squall…what's with the smile?" Yuffie asked, noticing this wonder.

Suddenly, the young man's smile disappeared.

He glared in response, adding, "It's _Leon_, and I'm _not_ smiling."

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter will contain a fierce fight. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	3. A Hated Person

**A/N: Whoa, I never knew there were this many Squiffie lovers. E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**3. The Person She Hates**

"I _hate_ you!" Yuffie spat at Leon, whose eyes widened slightly.

He could practically _feel _that hate.

Meanwhile, Yuffie bolted out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Silence…

This wasn't the first fight he had had with Yuffie…but she had never been this hateful before…and that kinda hurt.

Aerith was watching him. Leon looked back at her, almost challenging her to say something.

When she didn't (not averting her gaze, either), he grumbled, "What?"

"Nothing, but…don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

"…Overreacting?"

So now it was _his_ fault that _she_ had started about things he wanted to forget? He couldn't believe this!

In the other room, Yuffie had found a piece of paper with Leon's handwriting on it…and a question…

Suddenly, they heard a loud cry coming from the other room. Aerith and Leon exchanged glances. Then, the door opened and Yuffie ran toward Leon. For a moment, they all thought she would attack him. Instead, she caught him into a bone-crushing hug.

"I love-love-_love_ you, Leon! And of course I wanna be your fighting partner in the Olympus' Coloseum tournament!"

"Okay…you change your mind _very_ quickly," Leon noted, amused.

"Oh, shut up…you're ruining this moment."

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Yuffie does something that nobody will forget soon. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	4. Finding Herself

**A/N: E****njoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**4. Finding Herself**

"Okay, according to this book, the secret of finding yourself is…looking for yourself. Duh! Like I need this book to find that out," Yuffie muttered, exasperated.

Yuffie didn't always feel like she was lost, but some men (LEON!) just made her lose her mind…kind of. She couldn't really explain it, but she just needed to find herself again, in more than one way.

"Feng Shui is the answer. I should start with it right now. Let's see. The first step is…hmm…"

This had been another_ long_ day for Leon, so the first thing he had done was taking a nice hot bath. The only person at home was Yuffie. For a change, she didn't seem to be _that _dangerous, because she was too busy with reading a book. Leon hadn't expected she would like reading. She never ceased to amaze him.

Stepping out of the shower, Leon realized that he hadn't brought any clean clothes with him. He sighed, wrapping a towel around his torso. Way to go, Leon!

Stepping into the room, he fell over a footstool that had randomly appeared out of nowhere. He landed on the couch. Looking around, he saw the disaster Yuffie had caused.

_"Yuffie!"_

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Leon shows how much he cares about Yuffie...in his own "Leon-way." Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	5. Experiencing Heartbreak for the 1st Time

**A/N: I think I need to explain some things about the previous chapter. The reason that the footstool suddenly appeared out of nowhere was because Feng Shui also says something about changing the furniture so you'll get more positive energy, and more balance in your life. **

**Disclaimer: I do own Kevin, and this story idea. Enjoy. ;D**

**

* * *

**

**5. Experiencing Heartbreak for the First Time**

"At last, Yuffie! I told you to be here ten minutes ago. What took you so long? Dinner- Oh my gosh, Yuffie! What's wrong?"

For the first time, Leon looked up from the letter he was reading. Yuffie's were all red and puffy. Why had she been crying?

"I-it's…over…between m-me…a-and…Kev," Yuffie whispered.

Aerith gasped. "_What?"_

"Aerith…it hurts…_so_ much…"

Suddenly, Leon got up and walked to the front door.

"Don't wait for me with dinner," was all he said, angrily, before closing the door behind him.

"He's mad, huh? I can't blame him…he never approved of my relationship with…with Kevin…" Yuffie muttered. "...I'm going to my room. I'm not hungry."

Aerith sighed, watching her retreating back.

* * *

After a while, Leon came back again.

"Where did you go to?" Aerith asked.

Leon hesitated slightly, before replying, "I gave our friend Kevin a life lesson he won't forget soon."

It didn't take Aerith long to realize what he meant.

"You _beat him up_?"

"No. I only _punched_ him...twice...just don't tell Yuffie now. I doubt she'll be able to handle that," Leon said, before grabbing a plate to eat.

"You really do care about her, huh?" Aerith asked, smiling.

"…I never said I didn't."

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I wish I could use more words to describe the situation, though. :P Whoa, we're halfway already! Next chapter: Yuffie realizes she's addicted to a certain brunette. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	6. Can't Get Enough of, Shouldn't Be With

**A/N: Whoa, the reviews, favorites, etc. still surprise me. Thanks a lot! The reason I didn't update for a while was because was being annoying Would you mind if it got more serious between them from now on? Also, do you think they should become a couple in the end, or not? Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**6. The Person She Can't Get enough of/Shouldn't be with.**

The following weeks were killing for Yuffie and Leon, both physically _and_ mentally…all because of someone whose name started with a 'K.'

At first, Yuffie hadn't noticed anything strange about Leon's behavior (who still hadn't told her where he had gone to that day…), but that was mostly because she tried not to think of Leon at all.

Admittedly, at first she hadn't wanted to date…'K.' Not because he wasn't nice, funny, or handsome, but because she didn't want Sq…Leon to think that she wasn't interested in _him_.

However, in the end she had thought this was the best. Perhaps it could make Leon _jealous_…but everything had worked the other way in the end.

Now, she had another problem. It was _horrible_. Every time Leon would look at her, her blood would rush through her veins, faster than the fastest Gummi Ship Cid had ever built.

Every time her skin brushed against his, no matter how short or light the touch was, her head would spin, and things became a tad bit awkward between them.

Slowly, it became a game…an _addiction_…a _sweet obsession_. He was the only person she shouldn't be with now, but she couldn't get enough of him.

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Have you ever wondered why Leon even bothers to put up with Yuffie's antics? You might get an answer soon... Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	7. The Person Who Loves Her

**A/N: At first, this was supposed to be something lighthearted, but then I forgot what I wanted to write about...and remembered it again after I wrote this already. XD Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**7. The Person who Loves her**

The silence in the room was unbearable. Leon hadn't talked to her for… - Yuffie glanced at her alarm clock – whoa, _really_ long. But it was just a matter of time before the time bomb would explode.

"Ouch! Leon, you're hurting me!"

Right then, Leon's razor sharp eyes, even colder than his hands that were taking care of the bleeding wound on her arm, bore right through her soul.

"If you _ever _jump in front of me during a battle, I'll be the one who-" he started, his voice low.

"Don't act like you care! You're the one who's been ignoring me for the past wee-"

"Damn it, don't you get it? I already lost _her_. I can't afford losing you, too!"

He had said it before he could stop himself. Leon didn't look at her and turned around, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him with a loud _BAM!_

For the third time in her life, Yuffie was at a loss of words. For the first time in his life, Leon had used Yuffie and Rinoa in the same context.

Was she dreaming or did Leon practically declare his love for her right in front of her?

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Next chapter: Yuffie's dating someone again, and Leon's being...well, not his usual self, right? It will have more humor... I hope. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	8. The Best Friend

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**8. The Best Friend**

It is common that people go to their best friend for tips, advice, or just for plain fun. In that case, Yuffie's best friend was Leon, with Aerith as her reserve best friend. You know, for when Leon was acting like too much of an ass to be of any use.

"So…what should I wear this evening?" Yuffie asked Leon, who was standing in her bedroom, giving her a funny look.

"…The clothes you're wearing now are fine."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. Leon, Master of the Obvious.

"I don't think it's suitable for a _date_, though," she reasoned.

"A _date_?" Leon asked, incredulously, yet suddenly more interested. "Who's _that_ desperate? Or did you threaten him?"

"Oh _haha_…but if you must know…it's Jake."

"…Yuffie, he's two years your senior!"

"So? Does that mean I shouldn't hang out with anyone who's older than me?"

"This is a _date_, not just 'hanging out.' Besides…he looks like a boyband member."

At this, Yuffie started to laugh.

"What?" Leon asked, frowning again.

"No offence, Leon, but so do you."

"No, I don't," he said, before going to the nearest mirror to inspect himself.

"Told you so," Yuffie spoke, triumphantly.

"...I really don't see the resemblence..."

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Is it just me, or is he against the date, while running out of good arguments on why she shouldn't go. Next chapter: Something terrible happened and Yuffie blames herself. Reviews are appreciated. :)**


	9. Losing It All

**A/N: Enjoy! :)**

**

* * *

**

**9. Losing It All**

Every member of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee was at the hospital. Merlin, Cid, Aerith, Yuffie…

"…fie...the one who found him?…terrible…"

Yuffie, bruised and wounded, was the only one who sat too far away to talk with anyone. Not that she _could_ talk at this moment. Not when Leon…

The doctors said that there was a small chance he didn't make it, and they still weren't allowed to go see him. What if she lost him?

"Are you okay?" Aerith asked softly, taking a seat next to Yuffie.

When had she come over here, Yuffie wondered. She hadn't heard Aerith make her way toward her at all.

Yuffie didn't look her in the eyes.

"It's all my fault, Aerith. I was whining about not having any free time for myself anymore ever since the Heartless and Nobodies invasion. If he hadn't gone with me on this patrol, then he would never have gotten into an ambush and this would never have happened. They were with so many…"

"It's not your fault, Yuffie. Leon was the one who decided to go with you, right? And that he jumped in front of you to take the blow was his own decision, too."

_______

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Hmm, what is it with me and people jumping in front of each other to take the blow? Next chapter: Will they finally succeed, or...? Only 1 chapter to go, and reviews are still appreciated (it's one of your last chances, people). :)**


	10. Succeeding

**A/N: Last chapter! It's true what they say: time flies when you're having fun. This was for me the hardest to write, because I had no idea what to do. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**10. Succeeding**

She only had to wait until he came home. Merlin was out for some research, and Aerith had dragged Cid along to go shopping with her (poor guy, but it was better this way). This was the perfect moment for Yuffie to tell Leon how she feeled about him. She didn't go through all that shit in her life to let this moment just pass.

As if on cue, the front door opened. At once, her heartbeat and bloodpressure increased.

"…Yuffie, where is everyone?" Leon asked when he spotted her.

Yuffie opened her mouth to reply, but she seemed to have lost the ability to talk.

"I uh… I…"

_Whoa, did he always have such an amazing voice?_

_Why yes, he did…now focus, Yuffie!_

Meanwhile, Leon started approaching her.

"Yuffie? Are you alri-"

Without knowing what she was doing, Yuffie dashed forward, stood on her tiptoes and gave Leon a quick kiss on his lips.

"Yuff…wha-?"

Almost at once, she yelped, running outside and almost bumping into the coffee table.

Okay…that did _not_ go as planned!

…But it was a start, a first step. She _would_ succeed.

What she didn't see was that Leon was smiling, while watching her go.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it, 'cause I did, as far as it went. Maybe sometime, I'll have time to write longer one-shots of each of them. I promise to make more Squiffies in the future. Reviews are still appreciated (it's your last chance, people). :)**

**REVIEW SHOUT-OUT: Ashes, Starry Requiem, Ella Kinkari, MonMonCandie, SapphireShardsX, Wishing-Fire, Gatita101, EmoLover468, Ana-Sky Valentine Nox, KHCrazy, Gagagamer101, LBWind, KC-Chan13, Clarilune, 0Rust-Dust0, animeluvv679, LeafxGreenx3, AquaticSilver, and anyone else who reviews after this. :)**


End file.
